A Dragon Lover
by Fighter54
Summary: Summary: A burst of accidental magic allows Amy Potter to complete her transformation into a dragon, however she is unable to change back to her human form.Cautions: will contain Lemons, Dragon sex and Fem Harry along with Fem-slash.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is a challenge made by Whitetigerwolf in his forum. I'm a big fan of his work and I'm currently in work with him on the Shredder's Daughter. When I read this, I thought I'd have a crack at it.

Summary: A burst of accidental magic allows Amy Potter to complete her transformation into a dragon, however she is unable to change back to her human form.

**Requirements:**

- Harry must remain a dragon for a year or two at least.

- Harry must spend time in a Dragon Preserve (whether it's the Romanian one or another, it doesn't matter)

- Due to the amount of time spent in his animagus form at a young age, Harry must have a more Draconian outlook on life

- Harry must be taken under the wing of an older, grown dragon

- (Simply because I like the character and don't see enough fics with her involved heavily) Amelia Bones must have a big part in the story (As a mentor, love intrest, adoptive parent, boss, etc.)

- Harry cannot be paired with another male (key word is another, if you make a Fem!Harry story, go ahead and pair Harry with a guy)

- If Harry is paired with anyone, they must be able to change, or already be, a dragon (Whether due to Animagus, artifact, some type of bond with Harry, or anything else you can think of is up to you). And If Harry is paired with a born dragon, they must somehow be able to become human. THIS DOES NOT NEED TO BE IMMEDIATE.

- Harry cannot know about what happened on Halloween until someone explains it to him.

- Amelia is Susan's Aunt by blood, not marriage.

**Cautions: will contain Lemons, Dragon sex and Fem Harry and fem-slash.**

**Pairings: FEM HP/OC. Rest to be decide.**

* * *

><p><strong>Privet Drive, 1997 in the summer.<strong>

Privet Drive is home to a large community that pride on the skills of their gossips and stories so therefore it's not very private. And one of the main topics that spark great debate over the last few years was the appearance of the Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Although nobody ever told them, their son was a bully and thug that would terrorize the local teens and children for their money and who would attempt to talk girls into having a gangbang with his local gang. They never succeeded.

However that was not their main topic of choice. It was the girl, the niece of the Dursleys. She was called Amy Potter and was never seen apart from at the summer since she disappeared every year during school boarding terms. The Dursley's claimed that she was at St Brutus, however when someone looked up the school on the internet, no mention of the school could be found.

People couldn't say that they have met the girl, but all the people who have seen her have all said how beautiful the girl was. Her raven hair and bright emerald eyes combined with the pale, hourglass figure gave her a look that supermodels would die for. One lucky boy who was working in a local clothing store was able to find out her chest size from the size of the bras she brought that day which turned out to be a Her facial features of full, pink lips and other features that look like they were carved with a chisel.

It also adds to the fact that the girl was a fighter. She fought off her cousin's gang several times over the years by using great speed and intelligence, something her cousin lacks.

Amy Potter had only been seen with one friend. A red hair girl that had a similar size chest to Amy and bright brown eyes. The pair seem like really good friends as they just went out to places like normal teenage girls.

Unknown to watching neighbourhood, the two girls were not normal. Far from it. Both of the girls attended Hogwarts, a school that taught magic to its students. The magical society was in the mist of a civil war between the blood purists and the so called light. In the middle stood people like Amy Potter. The light were trying to convince her to fight for them because of a blue blue and a prophery. The blood purists were trying to bring her to their master where Amy would be enslaved and become the dark lady because of her raw power that Lord Voldemort saw and desire along with her body.

Susan Bones, the best friend of the so called chosen one, was also tempted by both sides, but the only side she was on was Amy's. The girls have met on the train up to the magical castle in their first year and quickly became good friends and privately lovers in their fourth year. Nobody knew of their special relationship, but the girls prefer that.

However, it would all change.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. This is only a set up for the story. Read and review.<strong>

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews and Alerts. That's a good response for me so here's the next chapter. This is a challenge made by Whitetigerwolf in his forum. Have a look.**

Chapter One

Amy stood at the nearby bus station, dressed in jeans and a red tee-shirt. Beside her was a small rucksack that contained her bare essentials. It was approaching her seventeen's birthday and the blood wards needed several more minutes before she could leave. The order had owled ahead to say that they were coming, but Amy didn't trust them. She trusted nobody apart from Susan and Remus. Sirius was another one she trusted, but he died from the Minstry of Magic

As she waited for the remaining ten minutes to midnight, Amy reflected on her last six years at Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

"_Hi. I'm Susan" said a red headed girl as she looked into the compartment of the Hogwarts expresses. Amy Potter was looked underfed, but happy as she allowed the red head into her compartment. The two girls quickly connected over the fact that both were orphans and grew to be friends as the train raced across the countryside._

_000000000_

_The hall leaned forward as they hoped to hear what house the girl who lived would be in. The house opened its rim and bellowed out "Ravenclaw!"_

_00000000_

"_Amy Potter. The Girl who Lived." Whispered Voldemort from the back of Quirrell's head._

"_Voldemort." Muttered the girl. Her wand held out stretched and the point inches away from Voldemort's face._

"_You see what I'd become. A mere puppet master attached to a fool." Whispered Voldemort._

"_Too bad. You killed my parents." Shouted Amy._

"_They had to die." Shouted back Voldemort, his screams echoing around the chamber._

"_Tell me why Voldie." Taunted Amy._

"_They were a nuisance and they had to die." Argued Voldemort before stopping as a bright green light appeared at the tip of Amy's wand._

"_Wrong answer." Whispered Amy before the spell flew towards Voldemort and collided._

00000000

Amy shivered at that moment. She attempted to kill him that night, but he kept coming back. He couldn't die. Amy sighed as the watch hands ticked slowly towards midnight. She then thought of Susan. Susan Bones, the Hufflepuff that brought her out of her shadow. The girl that was loyal and smart and her best friend. They have shared good times and bad, mostly bad due to Amy inability to keep away from trouble.

The best time the pair shared was the first time they became lovers.

**Second Flashback**

_Witches and wizards physically and sexually matured faster than their muggle counterparts. By spending a large time at Hogwarts, the effect was that __a large amount of ambient magic affected their sex drives and why masturbation was essential to the magical and physical health. However girl sex was encouraged and one night both Susan and Amy were out walking and talking about the lecture received from the head girl on their sexual health in their second year._

_With great courage, Amy leaned forward and captured Susan's lips with a small kiss. The red hair girl eyes widen in surprise before returning the kiss. This continued for a minute before Amy grabbed Susan's wrist and began to lead her up to the seventh floor. As they arrived at the floor, a wooden door appeared in the hallway and Amy pushed it open to a simple room that contains only a double bed. The pair of girls walked hand in hand to the bed before starting to kiss again._

_Both started to strip off slowly, each revealing their growing curves and naked forms. Amy made the first move by gently laying a trail of kisses down from Susan's collarbone all the way down to her breasts, pausing there to slowly sucking on her nipples. Susan responded by raising her hand to slowly feel and massage the breasts of Amy's. Both of the girls were feeling like they were on fire. The gentle touches of both girls began to send them over the edge as Amy gained the courage to go further. Amy raised her head and her lips crashed against Susan and they start their tongue battle. The red haired Hufflepuff submitted and let Amy's tongue dominate her own in her mouth. Amy and Susan crossed their legs and the two gasped as their clits came in contact._

_Amy's clit was on fire and she could feel that Susan's clit was just as hot and swollen. The juices combined as the two girls grinded each other to their first orgasm._

_000000_

Amy blushed as she remembered that night with a smile before looking down at her watch. The hand moved and landed on the number twelve. Several loud cracks filled the air and the black robes of the death eaters appeared. Amy reacted quickly, her wand was out and several curses flew out and collided with the first.

"It's Potter!" came the yell and the death eaters surrounded the girl. There were ten in total and all had their wand tips raised in Amy's direction. Amy lowered her body into a crouch before making her move. "Surrender Potter and may the dark lord be merciful." Said the leader, blonde hair similar to the style that Senior Malfoy used.

"Is that you Lucius?" asked Amy, a scowl clearly visible.

"Yes Potter." Said Malfoy, a permanent smirk appearing on his features. "Put down your wand now!" he ordered.

"Never." Whispered Amy before sending several stunners out. They collide with four of the member of the circle and they fell, allowing Amy a quick second to escape and bolt down the street, dodging several of the spells that was thrown in her direction with several flips and jumps.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ended.<strong>

**Read and review.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Amy Potter dodged the balls of light that were thrown in her direction as she ran throw the dark alley, a plan firmly in her mind. Malfoy Senior and several other masked men gave chase along the street. Several other cracks sounded in the air and ahead of Amy, appeared several of the order's members. "It's Potter."

Amy gasped and entered the backdoor to a muggles cafe, a old and dirty looking chef yelled at her as she forced her way through before the chef was killed by the killing curse casted by Malfoy.

Amy whipped around and casted a stunner that hit Malfoy in the head and sent him flying back and into the other death eaters. Amy never knew what happened after that because she carried on running back out onto the streets as another crack sounded in the air before her and she appeared.

The order members such as the Weasley's and engaged the death eaters in the battles on the streets. It wasn't until Alastor Moody got a quick chance to look at the street and the legendary auror paled.

Two witches were deep in battle. The black emerald eyed teenager was in heavy battle with a snarling Bellatrix. Amy's movement and speed made it impossible for Bellatrix to hit whilst Amy's was moving too fast to get a clear shot at Bellatrix.

"Come on Potty. Stop playing with me and fight." Screamed Bellatrix, a insane look in her eyes.

"Wingardium leviosa" yelled Amy, pointing at several cars. They slowly started to rise in the air before Amy banished them towards the mad witch. Bellatrix had to destroy all the cars before climbing over the weckrage she had created to see Amy Potter's smile as she disapparated.

Enraged, Bellatrix screamed to the high heavens.

**Dartmoor, Devon, England**

Amy reappeared on the rocky structures of the windy moors. The dark skies along with rain covered the rocks with wet water and within minutes, Amy was soaked to the skin. Amy then did a wandless spell on her wand and was shocked to find a tracking spell placed on her wand. "Dumbledore." She growled before snapping the wand. She didn't need it anyway, she kept it for appearance because the sheep that was the wizarding world were afraid of a little hand power.

Amy then turned and started to run, her form started to shift and grow big. skin darkened, turning into thick black scales. Her neck grew longer, his head inflating and her nose and cheeks extended. Her tongue lengthened and became more like a snake.. Her eyes began to glow a bright green and her feet lost two toes as the three remaining lengthened in sharp and lethal claws. Large black wings with a twenty foot wing span grew from her back, his hands becoming claws as well. Finally she spouted a tail that had spikes. Her clothes disappeared with the transformation and with several flaps of her wings she took off.

* * *

><p>Ministry of Magic, Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau.<p>

"Amos. Dragon reported in Devon. Black, Possible Horntail" yelled one of the assistants that helped Amos control the department.

"Where abouts?" asked Amo Diggory, a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard and black bags under his eyes walked up behind the assistant, thanking the world for the drink know as coffee. If it wasn't for that, he would be dead on his feet.

"Over Dartmoor, around about 500 feet. It was a muggle who saw it. Already found and mermory wiped. What do you want to do?" asked the assistant.

"Call in a favour at the Romania camp. They need a new dragon after one of the females was killed." Said Diggory before walking off. The assistant nodded before contacting the camp. The dragon would be taken down. One way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. But this is just a side project for me. I've got other stories to work on.<strong>


End file.
